Boys Will Be Boys
by insanegolfur
Summary: Kendall got bored during movie night... Logan's not too happy. Kogan - friendship
1. Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N: This is my first BTR fic and my first fic in a loooooong time. I hope you all enjoy and reviews are lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I owned BTR we'd have an episode everyday and "The City is Ours" would be released already. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

"KENDALL!" a voice yells from one of the rooms in the apartment.

The blonde boy slightly smirks as he knew who it was and what it was about, but decides to ignore the voice and goes about finishing his bowl of cereal.

"KENDALL!" the voice yells again.

Still with a mischievous grin on his face, Kendall lifts the last spoonful of cereal to his lips. Just then a door slams open, startles him, and causes the cereal to jump off his spoon and back into the bowl.

In the doorway of their bedroom stands a red-faced, steam-coming-out-of-his-ears Logan. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle.

"WHAT is so funny?" Logan growls.

"You. What's got your panties in a bunch this time?" Kendall asks as he tries again to finish his breakfast.

Logan frowns, hating the insinuation that he gets upset a lot. "You know _exactly_ what's wrong."

The cereal is finally gone and Kendall places his dishes in the sink. "No. I have _no_ idea who did _that_ to your face." He points to the baby doll makeup plastered on Logan's face.

In addition to hating the idea that he is easily upset, Logan hates the fact that Kendall is such a good liar. No matter how long they've known each other, Logan still fails eighty percent of the time in calling Kendall's bluff.

"Who else could have done it?" Logan's voice raises a note with every word.

Kendall leans over the sink, shrugs, and flashes that famous mischievous smile.

Logan, who hadn't moved from the door, makes his way to stand toe to toe with Kendall. Knowing where this was going, Kendall runs around the counter and meets Logan halfway. Very determined, Logan didn't even see Kendall move and runs right into him, making him stagger back a few steps.

"What the -?" Logan stammers as he regains his balance.

Kendall just stands his ground with a huge grin on his face.

Logan opens his mouth to yell some more, but the other bedroom door opens and a disheveled Carlos steps out. Logan and Kendall turn to the source of the disturbance.

Carlos is staring at the floor while rubbing his neck. Groggily he says, "What's with all the yelling? It's Saturday a-a-and…" He looks up and sees Logan's _pretty_ face.

Carlos' eyes widen, and a huge grin appears on his face. He glances over at Kendall, whose grin widens even more. Without another word, Carlos rushes back into his bedroom, which he shares with James, and shuts the door.

Logan's not stupid. He saw that look Carlos gave Kendall. He slowly turns back to face his roommate. Again he opens his mouth and again he is interrupted.

_Thud!_ "Carlos! It's Saturday and I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

A few silent seconds pass and then there is a mad rush to the door. The door swings open, and there are James and Carlos standing in the doorway. Logan is again turns toward the commotion. James' eyes widen and he starts to snicker.

"See. See. See. I told you!" Carlos tries to whisper but is too excited. "He actually pulled it off!"

The two in the doorway can't suppress their laughter anymore. Logan is furious and confronts Kendall again.

Kendall starts, "Logie, remember that time when…?" He shrugs and makes a beeline for the apartment exit.

Logan chases after him, leaving the sound of the other two laughing hysterically behind him. It wasn't until he saw his reflection in the pool water that he remembered the makeup was still on his face. He stops dead in his tracks. Kendall stops to take a breather when he saw Logan halt. They were on the opposite ends of the pool.

Logan has to make a decision. It was empty now, but within the next five minutes the pool area would start filling up with the other tenants. Does he want to risk embarrassment or save revenge for a later date?

In his most menacing voice, which wasn't _that menacing_, Logan yells, "You better sleep with one eye open, KENDALL KNIGHT!"

"I sure will, Raggedy Ann." Kendall retorts as he explodes into a fit of laughter.

Logan almost rushes to exact revenge at this moment of weakness, but he hears the elevators ring. Not wanting to chance any _more_ possible pictures of this embarrassing moment, he rushes through the lobby and up the stairs back to his room to wash the stuff off his face.

It takes about 15 minutes to scrub the makeup off because apparently it was waterproof makeup. When he finishes, he looks at himself in the mirror. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: So that's that. I want to thank my buddy Kellie for being such a wonderful beta. This is going to end up being my first chaptered piece. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I will keep writing as long as people enjoy. It's the fuel that keeps me going. Until next time.**


	2. Movie Night

**A/N: Yay! It's here. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, just the plot. :'(**

**

* * *

**

Kendall stops at the far end of the pool when he sees Logan halt quickly at the other end. They just stand there staring at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Logan's head does a double take between Kendall and the lobby. They both know that the many of the tenants have the day off and that most of them are so used to early call times.

Kendall snaps out of his train of thought when he hears Logan yelling. "You better sleep with one eye open, KENDALL KNIGHT!"

"I sure will, Raggedy Ann!" Kendall screams back. Knowing he is safe from Logan's wrath for now, he collapses in a fit of laughter. He doesn't know how long he was rolling on the deck laughing, but he pauses when he feels a shadow standing over him. He opens his eyes and tries to stifle the remaining chuckles.

"Do I even want to know?" Camille asks.

Composing himself, Kendall lifts himself to sit on the edge of the pool. He takes a deep breath, just to completely fill his lungs again. "It has something to do with Logan," he responds in a sing-songy voice.

Camille's eyes light up and she quickly takes a seat next to him. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she pleads excitedly.

"Are you sure? He'd kill me if I told you, let alone show you."

"Show me?" Her eyes widen even more. "Ok, that's it… spill!"

"Alright," Kendall sighs. "So last night was our weekly movie night. Carlos' turn this week. Again, he chose Rent." He unconsciously rolls his eyes.

* * *

_"Carlos… really? Rent again?" Logan quips as Kendall and James roll their eyes._

_"What do you mean again? It's been three weeks since we've seen it." Carlos responds nonchalantly._

_"It's been three weeks because that's the last time you got to choose." Logan logically explains._

_"Yeah, and come to think of it, it's the only movie you've ever chosen for movie night," James interjects._

_Carlos blushes. "It's my favorite. So sue me."_

_Kendall and James look to Logan to see if that's a possibility. Logan sadly shakes his head._

_"Besides, we all agreed that whoever's turn it is gets to choose the movie and there will be no arguments."_

_The other three hang their heads in defeat.

* * *

_

"Wait…" Camille interrupts Kendall's story, "can't you guys veto it since it's three against one?"

"Slow down. We figured that out… eventually."

* * *

_"There's three of us and one of him," Kendall whispers to the other guys when Carlos stands to put the DVD in._

_"Yeah… and?" James quips._

_"We can veto by majority vote." Kendall excitedly explains._

_They all nod in understanding. "Wa… wa… wait! We can't!"_

_Kendall and James look at Logan as if he'd grown another head. _

_"Why not?"_

_"Think about it. If we don't let him watch it, he'll torture us for the next month until he can choose it again. James, do you really want him singing showtunes all night?"_

_A look of realization appears on James' face. "No, I guess not."_

_"Plus, I can make Gustavo hate us more."_

_The boys jump at the voice._

_"How much did you hear?" Kendall asks, embarrassed._

_"Enough." Carlos grins. "I get the hint. Last time, promise."_

_They take his word and finally make themselves comfortable on the couch with their popcorn and soda.

* * *

_

"Ok, Kendall, this is interesting and all, but what's this got to do with you dying of laughter at 9 in the morning?"

"I'm getting there, relax."

* * *

_They were halfway through the movie, and only Carlos was paying full attention. James had pulled out his lucky comb and was running it through his hair. Kendall was restlessly trying to find a new comfortable position on the couch. Logan had finally given into exhaustion and was asleep._

_Kendall shifts again and catches sight of Logan. He reaches over Logan and slaps James. "Ow!"_

_"Shhhhh!" Carlos hisses, eyes still fixed on the screen._

_James looks over to Kendall and mouths, "What?" as he's rubbing the spot Kendall hit._

_Kendall points to Logan. "What can we do?" Kendall whispers._

_James thinks for a moment, "I know…" he whispers back as he gets up and goes to his room._

_Carlos, wondering why James left, follows him with his eyes. It wasn't long before James returns with a bag in his hand._

_"What the heck is that?" Carlos asks, forgetting to whisper; the movie is forgotten as well._

_Logan stirs, lifts his head, opens his eyes slightly, flashes a smile to James and readjusts his sleeping position._

_The other three wait a few seconds and then release the breath they didn't realize they'd been holding. James shoots Carlos a piercing look as he hands Kendall the bag. Carlos shrinks into a ball._

_Kendall opens the bag and his eyes widen. "I can't." He whispers to James. _

_James lifts his hands as if surrendering. "You asked what you could do. I gave you an idea. Do what you wish."_

_Carlos is up and at Kendall's side. "What is it?"_

_Kendall reaches into the bag and pulls out some blush.

* * *

_

"You. Did. Not?" Camille exclaims in disbelief.

Kendall just smiles. He pulls out his phone and hands it to her.

Camille catches her breath as she looks at the picture. "You did."

* * *

**A/N: Please recommend to your other BTR friends and review. Let me know what you liked, didn't like, and what you'd like to see.**


	3. Why, Kendall?

**A/N: Many apologies that this took so long to post. I wasn't very happy with this chapter and was going back and forth with my beta and now I'm a little happier with it. To make it up to you, I have Chapter 4 written, beta-ed and queued up ready to be posted, so I'll put that up sometime tomorrow. So please, read, review, share, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I sadly do not own any rights to BTR. All I can claim is the plot.**

**

* * *

**

The rude but amusing wake-up call Carlos and James received this morning put them in a weird mood for the rest of the day. They tried going to the pool, the ice rink, and even some swirly slide action, but none of those events covered the elephant in the room. They finally resolved themselves to sitting in the living room waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"I didn't think Kendall could pull it off."

"Me neither. Logan's a light sleeper… isn't he?"

"I thought so." James answers Carlos. "It seemed over before he even tried." He shoots Carlos the piercing look from last night, but less intense.

"I know. I know." Carlos defends. "I said I was sorry."

"I guess all the rehearsals finally caught up to him."

* * *

_Kendall replaces the blush. "This is never going to work. Even if I decide to make him _pretty_, he's going to wake up in the middle of it."_

_Carlos and James solemnly nod in agreement. They stare at each other for a few minutes before returning some of their attention to the movie._

_Five minutes later, Carlos stands exasperated. "Well, there's really no point in finishing this. You guys have found a way to ruin the movie." _

_James and Kendall give each other the we-must-have-done-something-really-bad look._

_Carlos sees the look they give each other and adds, "… for now, anyway." He smirks and heads to his room to prepare for bed._

_James and Kendall stare in the direction of the bedrooms in disbelief._

_"I never thought I'd see the day…"_

_"Me neither…"_

_"Mmmm… Wha- whe- Carlos?" Logan groggily asks._

_Kendall and James jump in their seats. They open their mouths to respond when Logan starts to snore._

_"So what are we going to do with him?" James asks Kendall._

_Kendall shrugs. "I guess we just leave him."_

_James sighs in disappointment and looks from Logan to the makeup bag. "Well, I might as well get to sleep too. I finally have a chance to catch up on my beauty sleep." He goes to take the bag back to his room._

_"No… wait." Kendall stops him. "Leave it." Kendall smiles mischievously. _

_"You're not going to sleep?" James lifts an eyebrow._

_"Nah… I'm going to catch up on the scores from while we were at rehearsal," Kendall covers._

_"But you already know the Wild won."_

_"I know, but I want to see the highlights." Kendall smirks._

_James holds his hand up in surrender. "Ok… ok… I get it. You'll be up for a while." He points at Logan, who lifts his head._

_"Would you guys keeeeeee…" Logan's eyes close and his head falls back onto the couch._

_Kendall acknowledges the challenge. James shrugs and heads off to bed.

* * *

_

"You know Kendall never backs down from a challenge, no matter how long it'll take."

"I wonder if he got any sleep at all." Carlos asks.

"That's something you'd have to ask Kendall."

"Ask Kendall what?" a voice asks from behind.

While they'd been trying to figure out what happened, Kendall had stealthily entered the room.


	4. Showdown

**A/N: Thank you all soooooo much for your kind wonderful words on the last chapter. You all make me excited to write. So as promised here's chapter 4. Remember Read, Review, Share, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own BTR but if anyone does know how I can make that happen... stuffy-puppies for everyone! ^_^

* * *

**

Carlos and James turn to face Kendall, who has the biggest grin on his face. He walks over and takes a seat on the couch. The other two just stare at him.

"Well…?" Kendall quips.

Carlos and James look at each other confused. They don't remember the conversation they had thirty seconds ago.

Kendall sighs. "What does Carlos have to ask Kendall about?"

In unison, James and Carlos nod, "Ohhhh…"

"… right." James finishes.

A voice calls out. "Carlos? James? Have you seen…?" Logan stops short at the sight of Kendall sitting on the couch.

Tension fills the air. Carlos and James cower behind pillows and every muscle in Kendall's body tightens preparing for a slap on the head, a punch in the stomach, and/or a verbal barrage on the reasons why only James should wear makeup.

Logan ignores all the crazy antics and nonchalantly sits next to Kendall. Carlos and James peek over their pillows and Kendall cautiously leans away from his roommate.

"I'm glad you're here, Kendall." Logan says matter-of-factly as he reaches for the remote and turns on the television.

"Really?" Kendall asks in disbelief, but relaxes a little at the tone of Logan's voice. He knows that Logan is incapable of staying mad.

"Yeah," Logan scoffs. "I was wondering if you happened to see my notebook. I swear I left it on the nightstand last night."

He did no such thing. He just likes seeing Kendall squirm. Ok, so he isn't exactly _looking_ at Kendall, just out of the corner of his eye because he knows that if he makes eye contact of any sort he won't be able to keep up the ruse.

Carlos and James put down their pillows and do double takes from each other to Logan and Kendall, confused.

"Wait. Logan, are you _sure_ that's all you have to say to Kendall?" Carlos blurts out.

James smacks him on the back of the head and gives him the idiot-learn-to-shut-up look. Carlos rubs the spot on his head and cowers behind the pillow again.

Kendall knows where this is going and tries to give James the drop-it stare down, but is ignored.

"What Carlos means…"

_facepalm!Kendall_

Logan, still staring at the television screen, catches Kendall's reaction and a sly smile appears on his face.

James continues, "… is… um… well… this." He mimes putting on makeup.

Logan finally makes eye contact with someone. "Oh that," he chuckles. "Yeah, there is something I want to say to Kendall."

_'Uh oh.' _Kendall thinks.

Logan shifts in his seat to face him. Kendall tenses up again.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. It was just a huge shock."

He can feel three pairs of eyes on him, their owners unsure of how to respond to that.

Kendall shakes himself out of his stupor. "Really? You're not mad?"

"Nah!" Logan responds focusing his attention on the television screen again. "After I calmed down I actually thought it was funny. Honestly, I wish I had taken a picture before I washed it off."

"I can help you with that!" Carlos exclaims.

_facepalm!Kendall_

Carlos hands Logan his phone. "I found it in my inbox after you ran out," he says bouncing around like an excited puppy.

Logan's eyes widen at the sight of his "Raggedy Ann" face staring back at him. "Wow. I really do look like a rag doll." He uses humor to cover up his rising anger after finding out that _there is _proof of what happened.

The other boys chuckle at the comment and then an uneasy silence fills the room.

"Soooo…" James breaks the silence, "… you're really ok with this?"

"Yeah, we're cool?" Kendall adds.

"Yeah, we're cool," Logan responds with a mischievous smile that only Kendall can see.

That smile. That's all it takes for Kendall to question Logan's forgive-and-forget attitude.

* * *

**A/N: Dun... Dun... Duuuunnnn! Is Kendall right? Will Logan seek his revenge? Find out in the next installment of "Boys Will Be Boys". haha... definitely a little cooky this morning. Hoping to get Chapter 5 done ASAP! Got an interesting plot, just have to figure out how to convey it. :)**


	5. Kendall, Relax

**A/N: You all don't know how much I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. It is because of you all that I'm thinking so much of this story and making it longer and longer. Trust me, there will be a few more chapters after this.**

**I do want to say a huge thank you to Kellie (Clarry) for being such an awesometastic beta. These past few chapters drove me crazy for a while because of all the new plot twists that I've been putting in, but she's calmed me and told me that everything will be okay.**

**So as always, please read, review, share, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I can claim as my own is the plot, the characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

**

It's been three days since _the incident_ and still nothing. The lack of revenge is driving Kendall crazy. Every look, touch, and glance from Logan makes shivers crawl up and down his spine and every muscle in his body tense up.

Logan saw it each time but chose to ignore it. James and Carlos, on the other hand, saw every twitch and heard every crack in his voice whenever Logan was near. By the third day they've had enough and James decides to confront Kendall.

"Dude, do you really think Logan's gonna pull something on you?"

Kendall twitches at the mention of the name.

"Wow, I can't even mention his name without the blood draining from your face."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kendall lies as he relaxes back into the couch.

"Stop lying. Carlos and Logan are out ghost hunting, or being the lucky patrol for some poor sap, or... something. So you're safe for at least an hour."

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kendall responds defensively.

The door to the apartment swings open and Kendall jumps about a foot off the couch. James chuckles, shakes his head, and stands to offer his help.

"Here, let me get that for you, Mrs. Knight." James says as he grabs a few grocery bags from her.

"Thank you, James." She places the rest of the bags on the counter and spots Kendall taking deep breaths. Concerned, she asks, "Sweetie, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." He flashes her that famous smile. "Do you still need help?"

"Sure. Katie's in the hallway complaining that the bags are too heavy." Mrs. Knight rolls her eyes.

Kendall nods knowingly and heads out the door.

"Still freaking out?" she asks James.

"Yep, but he won't admit it."

"Figures. Would you boys put those away for me? I've got to deal with Bitters. He was yelling about Katie distracting the staff or something."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Knight." James waves and begins to put the groceries away.

On her way out the door she passes Kendall, who acknowledges her with a nod, laden with the rest of the grocery bags because Katie somehow tricked him. Katie skips in after him and makes her way to her room.

"Where do you think you're going? You're gonna help us put these away." Kendall orders as he places the bags on the kitchen table.

"No, I'm not. Mom asked you boys to do that. I heard her." With that, she skips off.

Kendall makes to argue, but James clears his throat in that let-her-go way. He needed to talk to Kendall alone anyway.

They put the groceries away in silence for a few minutes. James finally speaks.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk, so just listen. You can deny it all you want but everyone sees how tense you get around Logan and everyone knows why." James explains while putting away a box of cereal. "Think about it, though. When would Logan have the time to pull anything? When we're not at the studio, he's here with us and you've stealthily made it so that you aren't alone with him, _ever_."

"Yeah, well sharing a room doesn't help."

"Honestly, I don't think he'd be able to pull anything while you sleep. Have you seen the bags under his eyes? He's exhausted and since you wait until he falls asleep to even enter your room, there's little to no chance of anything. Plus, it's Logan. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Kendall finishes putting away the last bag and mulls over what James just said.

_'… unless provoked.'_ James wanted to add, but stops himself in hopes of getting things back to normal.

Letting out a sigh, he agrees. "I guess you're right."

* * *

**A/N: So will Kendall really be able to relax? Hmmm... we'll find out soon enough.**


	6. Will You, Won't You?

**A/N: Whooo chapter 6. I'm really running out of things to say for these author notes, but the one thing I won't get tired of saying is THANK YOU! Thank you to each and every one of you who have read and reviewed. You don't know how much that means to me. I just ask that you continue to read, review, share, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I can claim as my own is the plot everything else... wishful thinking.

* * *

**

While James is calming Kendall in the apartment, Carlos is egging Logan to spill his plan by the pool.

"Carlos, for the last time I'm not going to do _anything_." Logan says aggravated.

Carlos sits up and faces Logan.

"It's just really hard to believe that. I mean if I were you-"

"Well, I'm not you." Logan cuts him off sharply.

There's surprise and hurt in Carlos' eyes.

Realizing what he's done, Logan quickly apologizes. "Carlos, I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Carlos nods in understanding.

"I'm really confused, though, as to why you're being so pushy."

"Haven't you seen the way Kendall acts whenever you're around?"

A smile slowly creeps onto Logan's face, but he quickly hides it and focuses his attention back on the clouds.

"It's like he's walking on egg shells and it's driving all of us crazy!" Carlos continues obliviously.

Exasperated, Logan sits up, pulls his knees to his chest, and glances over at Carlos.

"Okay? And what does this have to do with me?"

Carlos clenches his fists to his head in frustration.

"WHAT?"

He yelled so loud that all activity around the pool stopped. 'Sorry,' he mouths and everyone returns to whatever it was they were doing.

He turns his attention back to Logan. "I can't believe you don't know what this is about. Kendall. Is. Afraid. Of. You."

Logan just laughs as Carlos watches confused.

"I don't see what's so funny." Carlos says frowning.

Calming down a bit, Logan responds, "Did you _hear_ what you just said? Why in the world would Kendall be afraid of _ME_?"

Carlos didn't want to bring it up, but he'd already dug himself into a hole. "Well… because… be… because of…" He waves his hand over his face recalling the make-up incident.

"Oh… that."

Carlos nods his head vigorously, expecting more of an answer. Logan stares of into the distance contemplating his response.

"I told him we were cool. You heard it. That should be enough, right?" Logan breaks the silence.

"It should, but apparently it's not." Carlos continues telling him how he sneaks up behind Kendall, whether consciously or unconsciously, the creepy stares that happen in the booth during recordings, the not so subtle bumps during dance rehearsal, and how he just seems to pop up at the most random times.

It takes a few seconds for Logan to absorb an outsider's opinion. He knew that he was doing these to get a reaction from Kendall, but didn't realize how often he was, nor how it was affecting his friend.

"I see…" Logan responds calmly.

Carlos stares at him, confused. "I don't get you, Logan. I expected more emotion from all this."

Logan just shrugs and lies back down on the beach chair.

"Look, everything you just mentioned is because I like to mess with Kendall. I've never seen him so jumpy and it's just really funny. It breaks up the monotony of school, rehearsal, recording, sleep, but if you think it's hindering our progress I'll stop."

"Really?"

"Just say the word and everything will go back to normal."

"Alright, could you please stop messing with Kendall?"

"Done." Logan rolls over to his side and sticks out his hand. Carlos shakes and the deal is done.

On their way back up to the apartment to clean up for dinner, Carlos and Logan bump into James.

"Carlos, I was just looking for you. Can I talk to you for a sec?" James asks.

Logan looks on puzzled, but shrugs it off.

"I'll see you upstairs, guys." He says as he walks off to the elevators.

"Alright. We'll be up in a bit." Carlos calls back and then turns his attention to James. "Are you sure it's safe for Logan and Kendall to be alone?"

"I think so."

"Kendall calmed now?"

"For the most part. Logan seeking revenge?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" James asks surprised.

"There was just something in the way that Logan talked about the situation that made me uneasy."

"But did he flat out _say_ that he is going to get back at Kendall?"

"No, he promised he wouldn't mess with Kendall anymore." Carlos pauses. "Bu… bu… but…"

"No 'buts.' When have you known Logan to fib to us? Let alone pull a prank… _on his own_."

Carlos scrunches up his face deep in thought and finally agrees.

"Yeah. You're right. Hopefully tomorrow everything will be back to normal. We don't need _another_ reason for Gustavo to yell at us."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo another Kogan showdown coming up. Unfortunately that won't be up until earliest Wednesday since it's my birthday weekend and can only steal a few minutes on the computer at a time. I promise that I'll get it written and posted ASAP. You all enjoy the new episode tomorrow, July 31st. I will sadly have to miss it and catch it on a rerun or you know find it somewhere. ^_^**


	7. Truce

**A/N: Thank you to those who gave me birthday wishes. I really appreciated it. It was a great weekend, but it also kept me from this. I think this chapter is one of my favorites. It was so easy to write. Again, please READ, REVIEW, SHARE, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I still cannot lay any claim over BTR no matter how many times I wish on an eyelash.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, hey, Kendall!" Logan greets the figure sitting on the couch as he enters the apartment.

Kendall flinches a little at the familiar voice. _'Geez, this is going to be harder than I thought.'_

"Hi, Logan! Haven't seen you around all day. What have you been up to?" Kendall tries painfully to make small talk.

"Not much. Carlos and I actually had an interesting conversation."

"Really? What about?" Kendall hopes that Carlos didn't give Logan any ideas.

"Well… you, actually." Logan responds a little uncomfortably.

Kendall gives him a confused but determined look. Logan moves from the doorway and takes a seat across from Kendall. They both take deep breaths.

"Yeah… um… he was actually asking me to lay off."

Kendall relaxes back into the couch. "Lay off what?"

"Come on, Kendall. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've acted around me the past few days."

"How have I acted?" Kendall asks defensively.

"Like you're walking a tightrope and you've moved two inches, thinking that one more step and I'll come up and push you over."

Kendall's eyes widen at the realization that Logan _knew_.

"Up until my conversation with Carlos earlier, I really liked seeing you out of your element. Carlos opened my eyes and showed me how that was affecting the reason we're here in LA in the first place."

"So I had every right to be nervous," Kendall said aloud to himself.

"What?"

Kendall breaks from his daze. "Hmm… huh… oh… uhhh… nothing." He taps his finger on his knee. "Soooo… what are you trying to say?"

"Ummm… can we try to get things back to normal? I don't know if I can take another day of Gustavo yelling at us for rearranging dance numbers."

They both chuckle at the thought.

"You promise you won't cause me any physical harm?" Kendall asks timidly.

"I promise."

"Alright, I'll try not to be flinchy anymore. It's gonna take a while. I never knew how menacing you can be."

Logan just smiles and the tension in the room slowly fades. Carlos and James enter the apartment not too long after and see the two friends involved in a heated game of table hockey.

"I play winner!" Carlos exclaims.

Everything finally feels right.

Later at dinner, Logan asks, "What would you guys say to inviting the girls over for movie night this week? I mean, Kendall already spilled it to Camille. It'll be a matter of time before one of them asks if they can join us."

The boys readily agree and are silently kicking themselves for not thinking about it sooner.

"Mom, is that okay with you?" Kendall contentiously asks for permission.

"Of course, just let me know if you need me to get anything."

"Logan, it's your week by the way. What are we going to watch?" James asks.

"I haven't decided..." The others open their mouths to make suggestions but Logan stops them. "… I have two to choose from, but I'm going to make it a surprise. I promise it's not Rent though."

Logan grins at Carlos.

"Haha. Very funny." Carlos pretends to be hurt by the remark.

After that, they change the topic to the Wild game happening in less than two hours.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for! Does he? or Doesn't he? Hopefully that'll be out within the next week. ^_^**


	8. Logan's Revenge

**A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you who have stuck with this. To everyone who left a review, it's you who helped keep this going. Those who didn't leave a review, I still thank you because of all the views this story has gotten. For my first chaptered story, the response is more than I could have asked for.**

**So without further ado, the final chapter of 'Boys Will Be Boys!' Please to be enjoying and celebrate by leaving a review. 3

* * *

**

The girls will be here any minute, but Logan is in his room pacing debating between the two DVDs in his hand. Up until the conversation with Kendall he was so set on one, but now he is having a difficult time deciding.

Logan faintly hears the sound of knocking and then the sound of the girls' voices.

"Logan, get your butt out here. The girls are here!" Kendall yells.

"Calm down! I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kendall!" Logan yells through the door.

Logan sighs, takes one last look at the DVDs and throws one onto the bed.

* * *

"So what are we watching?" Stephanie asks after all the pleasantries are exchanged, the popcorn popped, and everyone is in their seats.

"Revenge of the Nerd," Logan responds as he puts the disc in the DVD player.

Kendall tenses up and shoots an uneasy glance at Carlos and James. They are apparently uneasy as well.

Logan grabs the remote and makes his way back to his seat.

"Alright, last call on bathroom breaks. Cell phones off or on vibrate." Logan pauses to allow anyone to take advantage of leaving the room, when no one does he pushes play.

The screen fades into an image of Logan standing in the living room. Everyone but Logan looks around, confused.

"_Hello and welcome to the Twilight Zone. I'm your host, Logan Mitchell. In the next half hour you will see a story of what happens when you mess with a genius." _

_Logan breaks character and begins to talk to the audience._

_"A week ago you all received a picture message from Kendall's phone courtesy of Camille. It should have looked like this."_

The image of RaggedyAnn!Logan pops up on screen.

Kendall's face has lost all color, James is sitting there like a statue, Carlos has his face in his hands, and Jo, Camille, and Stephanie look a little uncomfortable. Logan just has the biggest smile on his face.

_"Well, if you thought that was embarrassing or funny, check these out." Logan segues with a mischievous grin into a montage of childhood pictures and videos of Kendall with an instrumental version of "Any Kind of Guy" being played in the background. _

Kendall is horrified. Carlos, James, and the girls overcome their shock and are laughing at the oddball costumes Kendall wore and awkward dancing during family 'talent' night.

Kendall's montage ends and Logan appears on the screen again.

_"Carlos. James. You two don't think you'll be left out of this fantastic movie for supporting our dear friend, do you?"_

Carlos and James immediately stop laughing and cower into the couch.

The screen is now filled with childhood pictures of Carlos and James in oddball costumes and horrible haircuts.

Kendall relaxes a bit realizing that he wasn't the only one under the bus and starts to enjoy the show. Carlos and James are horrified at first, but then begin to relax because looking at all those pictures brings back memories of life back in Minnesota.

_"And, now in hopes of keeping a truce… for at least a month…" Logan steps off screen as a montage of his childhood pictures fly in._

All of them are now in fits of laughter. The girls are in tears since they haven't stopped laughing from Kendall's first picture.

The movie ends, but no one realizes for about five minutes as they try to calm themselves down.

Kendall, attempting to sound angry, asks, "How the hell?"

Logan, fighting back the stray chuckles, responds, "Our parents. I told them that after the whole Hollywood Fever debacle I was going to make a video to remind us of home in case we can't have another snowball fight. They bought it and the pictures came pouring in. I just had to pick and choose."

"When did you have time to do this?" James asks.

"I had help." Logan replies, quickly shifting his eyes to the girls. "And on that note, who's ready for a real movie?"

He goes to his room as the other three berate the girls with questions as to why, how, when, and other things of that nature. He picks up the DVD he threw on his bed and can't help but smile. Everything will be alright, at least until someone falls asleep during movie night again. Logan's just going to make sure it isn't him.

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you enjoyed the ending. Please also check out my other stories, it would make me extremely happy and make me write some more.**

**Also if you all would be so kind as to support my fantastic beta, Kellie (Clarry) by checking out her stories. They are absolutely amazing. If you absolutely adore Jendall or James/Logan, you will be blown away by her stories. I absolutely adore her. You can find a link to her under my favorite authors on my profile.**

**Again, I truly appreciate all your support and I hope to see you around in the future!**


End file.
